Move Dex
by Crecelia
Summary: Insights, tips and even stories on the everyday moves a Trainer uses. Inspired by Birdboy's Pokedex.
1. Tackle

If you are a juvenile Trainer who explores the Pokemon world degree-by-degree, then it is recommended to use this move for your first few battles, be it an unofficial battle or official. Don't fret about your Pokemon unable to learn it, for the first few Pokemon you'd be capturing and/or owning would already learn the move, as it is the common and cliche-est move a Trainer would use.

Although it is well-suggested to start with the basics, it is not a good idea to overuse the move when traveling continouously without Elixirs, Ethers, or Repels. Normal-type moves being very effective in type-matchup-based battles, you may want to save the move for stronger and type-effective opponents. Thus, in a way, making Tackle an intermediate type of move.


	2. Scratch

Although Scratch does less damage than Tackle, it is a useful move when capturing wild Pokemon, especially those of weak defense. It is also one of the for-beginner moves, in the case of their Pokemon being unable to learn Tackle.

The general definition is that the user slashes the opponent with sharp apparatuses, such as claws, paws, etc. It does forty percent damage to the opponent, and usually, agile Pokemon are able to learn it, such as Zoroark, Weavile, Infernape, Bisharp, and others' evolution family. It can also be a last-resort when False Swipe has run out of power points or an improvisation of the said move.

Sometimes, people, be it a Trainer or the five-year-old child, would use this move, ironic in the fact that the Move Dex provides move data for _Pokemon_. This would be done out of anger or rage, most especially during arguments and disagreements, so it is confirmed that Scratch really is a common move.


	3. Fury Swipes

Fury Swipes, if you are observant enough, is a move variant of Scratch, only it does lesser damage, making it another one of the effective catching moves. Even when intermediate or professional Trainers criticize to the beginners that this is a weak move, a wrong choice in Trainer battles, it is always a good idea to keep this move in your Pokemon's move sets, even just one of them, and especially when traveling. Just remember to consider the limited times of repeating this move, damage, and situation.

Finding a Pokemon that has this to their move set requires the sixth sense, which is otherwise known as common sense. This also applies to other moves. So, it is very recommended to catch Pokemon with claws or paws, but keep a watchful eye to Pokemon that don't, for it is possible for them to learn the move; Pansage, Panpour, and Pansear one of the given examples.


	4. Quick Attack

A move that is easier to understand its concept than ExtremeSpeed, despite it's smaller damage. Quick Attack is a priority move, useful when the opponent is faster than the user, or when the opponent's health is low, or when it is the reverse.

It is a good idea to choose Riolu and Eevee, for it is a Pokemon that is greatly reliable in battles. When training these two, maybe a nice technique to use is to place a stronger Pokemon at the leftmost slot of your party, and when you send this powerful Pokemon out, do some damage on the opponent, then switch out with them, using the said move. See how useful it is?


	5. Aqua Jet

The user is first surrounded by water, and dashes quickly to the opponent. If you keep this in your Pokemon's move-set and continuously practice it, one day in one of your battles, you can maneuver the move easily, and it can be a sure-fire way of evading attack.

As it is a move variant of Quick Attack, Aqua Jet will strike before any move, unless there is a more agile move such as ExtremeSpeed, or the quickest moves above all moves, Fake Out.

As all moves can be instructed in a unique way, the move's success widely depends on the way it is used.


	6. Growl

It is a non-damage move, but it still is great for Trainers who are concerned with their Pokemon's short health or short defense. The user growls at the opponent, rendering them to being a little more "cautious" with you and your Pokemon. In other words, your opponent's damaging attacks will do less harm to your Pokemon, therefore the odds of the battle are entirely in your favor.


	7. Leer

This move will send chills to your spine, as those glaring eyes paralyze you. You become more vulnerable, thus the loss of battle a high possibility, especially when this move is used repeatedly.


	8. Defense Curl

It's an antidote when Leer has struck your Pokemon's nerves, regaining its invulnerability. It is a possible improvisation if Haze is not present in your move-set; but watch out when your opponent will try tricky patterns that you will notice only after the battle, such as _Leer- Defense Curl - Leer -Defense Curl - Leer._


	9. Vine Whip

As this move is considered one of the most weakest, and that the move, which is Grass-type, is weak as well, it is not much of a supported idea to keep this in your Pokemon's move-set. Although, if your goal in your Pokemon journey is to obtain a lot of Pokemon, then this move is probably one of the best to keep.

As we all get clumsy at times and create mistakes, keeping the move, along with more powerful and more massive others, we tend to clumsily press this move on our Pokedexes by mistake, causing a bit of problem in battles, specifically, Gym Leader battles. In short, Trainers should be very careful in what moves they command.


	10. Ember

A more powerful move than Vine Whip, but since there are more Fire-type Pokemon that lack strength in indirect attacks, it will not be good for Trainers whose goal is to defeat the Pokemon League and the Champion. But considering the dreams of other Trainers, which is completing the Pokedex, weak moves like this is okay to keep in your move-set.

Ember can be used when your opponent's health is nearing to the state of fainting, in the case when the opposing Trainer is not the last to battle before getting to a Pokemon Center; the Pokemon League is a specific location for the prohibition of such, so keeping this move can be a technique of saving powerful ones with more limitation of repetition. Therefore, depending on how the Trainer uses the move, success of battles depend as well.


	11. Water Gun

Vine Whip, Ember and Water Gun are most common in move-sets of starter Pokemon you receive in the five regions of Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh and Unova. The only difference is that Water Gun is more likely that a successful battle will be the result.

Water Gun should be a good choice for novice Trainers who are practicing to maneuver moves with right timing. Since there are more Water-type Pokemon who are adept at indirect moves, then this should be a good "practice move" until you can use more complicated moves, such as Hydro Pump.

So, you could say, choosing a Water-type starter is a very good decision.


	12. Thunderbolt

If there is some slight chance of meeting a wild Pikachu, then its first instinct would be using this move. A good idea is to have a Ground, Grass, or Dragon-types in your party, as they are highly immune to the move's type. Either wise, using shockproof Pokemon Balls are used, given the age of technology we are in right now.

Although it is a deadly attack move, Thunderbolt can be used with various purposes, such as powering electric-required items when there are brown-outs, or to light up a dim area, such as caves. Thunderbolt is an efficient move to use both in and outside of battle.


	13. Thunder Wave

Many have hypothesized that many persistent Trainers and travelers alike have never returned to their hometown because of the paralyzing move. Folklore has given a possible fact or theory for Slowpoke and its evolution family having a lack of speed due to this move, which is easily executed by most wild creatures in this world. Others just avoid Thunder Wave as a precaution, in any case that either or both of those wild guesses are to be correct.

Although some say that Thunder Wave also has theoretical good sides, such as an antidote recover status ailments, a decoration for certain places (the high-tech Opelucid an example), and sometimes supports places with weak electric currents (the town of Azalea, as the route before it always carries large storms.)

Whether the move should be placed on your Pokemon's move-set, the choice is entirely up to you.


	14. Fire, Grass, and Water Pledge

Folklore has it that the three Pledges has entailed around three famous Fire, Water, and Grass elementals who were considered legends by the ancient townspeople.

The Water elemental would always generously lend his power to farmers, to save from plants' dread of dry throats, if ever they had any. At drastic occasions, he would use up most of his energy providing his fellow neighbors and their Pokemon in an effort to quench their thirst before they all die, being straight to the point.

The Grass elemental, on the other hand, would turn a spacious land of earthy beige into colorful and damp strands of green for flowers and plants to independently grow, and Grass-type Pokemon to live healthily and rarely get ill. As a pastime, he would regularly make leaves as tea, and make thousands for the benefit of a free beverage for the villagers.

The Fire elemental had the most important tasks, though he was so giddy that he got a little carried away with it: when he used his fiery power as a source of warmth, he would instead devour the whole building with flames, if somewhere else, the nearby forest. There were also times when he was assigned by the town's King to assist his cook to beef poked unto a stick (which rooted the recipe for barbecue), and ended up making it crispy black. There were many others, others that should be left unwritten, with the one hundred other hieroglyphics that were carved for many days.

Some hold a belief that the three gods have held a special power whenever there are serious situations whereas dry land, icy cold weather, and no source of food and drinks are all present, they perform a ritual with each god's performance resembling their respective element. Plants begin to grow, balls of snow melted and replaced by ever-shining sphere called "sun", and warm lakes begin to form. Their godly dance have been sought to be used by greedy and covetous men and women alike, but this dance had been so difficult to perform, it was impossible for anyone else, graceful or not, to execute it.

The three have had secret knowledge about this, so they passed it on to worthy-enough Pokemon who could be trusted to keep their ritual safe even after death (if gods having experienced death even possible), then those Pokemon passed it to another trio possessing good values. So far, no disaster like that had occurred, so these Pokemon began to use it for protection, hiding traces of its history.

Rumors are spread that Arceus created them as Pokemon, and Egyptologists can verify that as possible, with the chalk drawings they found in the ruin that held this legend having very close resemblance to a Charizard, Blastoise, and a Venusaur, Pokemon that the famous Professor Oak distributes to new-coming and rookie trainers, respectively in their evolution line.

Unovans, however, link the legend to the possibility that the Striaton Brothers, famous tea-brewers, restaurant-owners and Gym leaders are these so-called gods' ancestors, with their very experienced way of battling with Grass, Water and Fire-types. Duos of traveling trainers use this attack in Double Battles, symbolizing their friendship even at most dire circumstances when their Pokemon pant harshly.

All this comes from the elder at Driftveil.


	15. Flamethrower

It is often drawn by many artistic painters a giddy Tepig would sit and flail thoughtlessly with its chubby fire-red legs in mere excitement, too much that strong embers and charring flames appear, producing a blackened and crispy Oran Berry, beginning the theoretical data for the said creature implored in Professor Juniper's updated and revised Pokedex: _"It roasts berries before it eats them."_

Though Flamethrower never rooted nor associated with Berries. Flamethrower began not so long ago, and with a mere imitation, as well as a pastime for the Pokemon a king's servant owned. While this servant had his back turned, his Pokemon, a Cyndaquill, had wandered off and managed to break free of the tough and steely leash that choked him on days' end (which wasn't all too hard, since, you know...Fire type).

It started to walk around the confusing and narrow walkways leading to an immeasurably amount of doors, and walked into one of them with mild curiosity of what it contained. If it were any older, the Cyndaquill would've regretted coming in: anvils were rusted and placed at the far corner of the marble room, anchors suspended whilst pale and dark belgian brown strands of loose rope with evident gnaws and bites held it around, shining and metallic swords stuck unto the rough and rocky brick-wall neatly arranged by size, and guns of various types that displayed through spotless glass cases.

But what caught its eye was the two massive cylindrical containers stuck together with a tube as an attachment. It saw the shining and alluring red button, so it pressed it with nothing else to do.

Just when you think this baby mouse would've been scarred for life completely, it clapped its helpless and small paws together as it gazed in utter joy and amazement the deadly flames that passed through the tube in a wide and long stream. Its mouth gaped dumbstruck-wise, accidentally forming a small and spherical orb of scarlet, growing immensely each second passed. When it grew worried what it was doing, it clapped its mouth, but instead smoothly-flowing fire appeared in a much-wider and much-longer stream, burning a section of the wall ebony black.

Having had enough of one day, it scurried on its four paws, en route to its master, wishing to spread stories about its adventure, of ever he were to understand it.

In more modern eras, such as now, Flamethrower had become a source of both violence and protection. In violence, war has rooted from this move, and in peace and protection, it prevents their Trainer from certain and severe illnesses like the minor cold or the major dengue, or just a simple bond-mending activity, like cooking. Flamethrower will only be good depending on how you use it.


	16. Hammer Arm

Recent techniques were posted on the Internet in battle pros' blogs, concerning the use of Hammer Arm without your Pokemon having lost Speed, an important statistic and stature in the art of the Pokemon-to-Pokemon war. Most of these strategic masters say this is "one of the keys to a successful and easy-flowing battle", having completely washed away the downside effect that the move will regularly bring upon the user like a daily burden of sorts.

One of these bloggers had suggested to give the Pokemon a White Herb, especially when entering Unova's Battle Subway or recently-built Pokemon World Tournament, where instant or single-use items that have been worn out from being consumed will be "reset" (what's more, it's free, no matter what the rarity of your object!).

Another anonymous computer geek advised Trainers to keep a Speed-raising move such as Flame Charge, Agility, Dragon Dance, and the like whenever this has been used up in the first few parts of your battle, to "charge up" before using the move, but he also warned of your precision of timing when charging up. Haze, Psych Up, or the item Quick Claw was a considerable improvisation approved by the blogger himself.

Another simply instructed them to have Trick Room in their move-set(s), for the sake of not overdoing things. Apparently, many followed this user's information, very much evident in publicly shown in television.

It made many wonder why the famous Steven Stone hadn't practiced or implenented any protocol for his Metagross and its latter move, but he, decided to keep it a secret.

Just as many other mysterious things there are in the world.


	17. Dive

Rookies can only get Cut as the earliest Hidden Move, but there is a tidbit-sized length regarding "diving with style".

Aqua Jet can be learned in a very short period of time, and Dig is equally as short. Oshawott and its evolutionary line have been using this technique whenever their scalchops have been undergoing improvement, or being tested by their Samurott mentors. It's an implemented system established by their early ancestors, which they willingly taught to their human masters, where they slowly dig and then tunnels under with a blinding speed.

This technique had been spread, not only to Oshawotts, Dewotts, and Samurotts alike, but to relatively many Water-types as well. So juniors like you can do this until Dive is collected or bought with enough money. It's a cheap yet useful tip!


	18. Dig

Dig is becoming quite a criminal act nowadays.

Thieves of now are increasing greatly, sneaking in homes with painstaking silence, which is the reason why many buy CCTVs, move into a heavily-guarded condominium, or even go so far as to ask to construct a human-sized burrow underground.

These robbers are sneakily clever, always having nasty Krookodiles at their sides, teeth shining like pearls and scarlet-blotted sharps like a knife that sliced plenty meat. These crocs have been so violent, stealthy and pros in digging that they have become the ultimate weapon against high voltage fences, or even static electricity surging in the ground. If ever they were caught by even one homeowner, it would slash with its in untrimmed claws like ominous purple aura of scratches, police finding a pool of blood and a lifeless body the next day.

Some regions have started banning the move even in a friendly Pokemon battle, as much useful it would've been for burrowing out caves and wet Pokemon lairs. Unova, especially, since this region is where the Sandile family adapt to well. Police lurk around, or even camouflaged agents in the dead of night, just to reassure if the people had self-discipline.

However sharp their vision may be, they were unsuccessful in their daily night watches, for many more antiques and gadgets have been missing. People now file complaints to their leader, Iris, to at least help in the problematic poverty to fend off these robbing incidents, or arrest thorse violent lawbreakers before chaos and massacre occur, which hopefully should not happen any time soon.


	19. Psybeam

Don't let women and their psychic-type Pokemon encourage you to fall into their clutches. The Pokemon of typing was chosen for a different reason, not only because of the streotype that they obssess over its extravagant baby pink shade and its myriad of girly colors.

Sabrina of the Kanto region has assured many of her challengers that pink is old school, and that aquamarine blue, turquoise blue, navy blue, and sky blue was what she aimed to revive, somehow like Pac-man, where you could finally play it portably in your Poketch. _Retro_, that quite sums it up.

In fact, many great heists of the world have been performed by numerous girls of a variety of ages and heights, and all of these con women have executed it with the same move, of which they branded and named themselves as Psybeam.

Compatibly learned by Pokemon like Grumpigs and Musharnas, the circular rings that pass through their opponents may seem transparent. However, this is only a trick that these acrobatic burglars wanted them to produce, to fool any potential threat to their several operations. The famous thieving duo, Annie and Oakley, were an aspiring and rule-breaking pair who would go on days' end to get an awful more than the riches they have, almost all of their missions a success with only that move.

Sometimes, if your Psybeam's at a full power, the rainbow of light colors of white, lavender, aquamarine, and pink blast through the opponent, possibly killing even humans.

Most recently, the new Pokemon Fennekin was learned to know this move, so it is much suggested to use it wisely, or the Pokemon government would have to ban battles officially, a life which many poor souls dwell on for their dreams. If you're caught striking even a Magikarp, then not only have you been given twenty years of imprisonment, but broken the hearts of many.

As a trainer, it's rightful to practice the move less, and no explanation is required to know the whys of it. Later on, it may be classified as a "dead move", or maybe classified into Dark-type.

Unless you're selfish, then it's best not to have this move at all.


End file.
